


The Fifth Floor

by ChocolateMintChip



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: All the stuff that comes with being a college kid, Alternate Universe - College/University, That is your trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateMintChip/pseuds/ChocolateMintChip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being new to college isn't easy. Donnel found it extremely difficult though, considering all of the people on his floor. The fifth floor.</p>
<p>(Characters aren't mine, don't judge for the main character being Donnel as he is my favorite character, and all ships and characters will be updated as they come!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Room 504

At first, when the young, dark haired boy had entered the room that he was to call half his, he was a little dissapointed to see that his roommate had already visited and put all of his belongings away, but happened to be out at the precise moment he finally arrived. Oh well. He'd meet the other eventually, right? 

Dragging a few bags of his stuff in through the door, he caught his breath for a moment before starting to put everything he had brought with him away. Clothing in the closet that covered basically all of one wall, books on the shelf above his desk, computer and writing utensils on before mentioned desk, and he made his bed like he did every morning back home.

The trip to college had been quite an adventure for this young boy. A train ride took his life from a farm down in Georgia to a place farther north, but ironically still covered in farm land, Pennsylvania. He wasn't like those Amish they had up here, but working on a farm was still a big part of his life. It probably would be till the day he died.

But right here, right now, in a strange new place on his own, he certainly was excited. 

Just as soon as his hands pushed the final ratty old textbook of his into place, he heard a voice from the door. He had left it open after he brought everything of his inside. Whoops. He'd work on that. "Hehe!" A more high pitched voice than anything else laughed, and the farm boy turned his head to see another male standing there.

"You're Donny, right?" The other asked, this bright smile curled up onto his face. When he smiled, his eyes closed up. Not only that, but for some reason, Donnel felt this guy had a strange sort of aura about him. He wasn't any aura reader or whatever, but from the top of his white mopped head to his black shoes, the guy was... Something.

"Uh... Yeah..?" Donny said, almost hesitant to answer. The other laughed again, and gestured a thumb to the door he was standing by. His black jacket, one covered in purple.. Eye symbols? covered up his hand though, so it was hard to tell what exactly he was gesturing to. Though, Donnel assumed he was gesturing to the two name tags on the door.

Right under the number '504' were two pieces of colored paper. One, colored in blue, had the name 'Donny' written neatly. The other, a purple paper, in the same, neat handwriting, most likely a black sharpie by the looks of it, had the name 'Henry'. "I'm Henry! Hope you don't mind I took top bunk, teehee!" Man, this guy was giggly.

"Well, it's nice to meetcha, Henry!" Donnel gave a smile back to the other, walking over and holding out a hand for the other to shake. Henry did, and finally, for the first time Donnel had seen, let his eyes open. His eyes were.. brown, probably. Just a really, really, dark brown. "Ooh! You've got a nice grip!" The other commented as Donnel took his hand back.

"Mama always told me to start any meetin' with a firm handshake." He smiled, and then followed it up with "Oh, an' call me Donnel, if ya would." Henry only laughed again, his eyes closing up once more. "I already knew  _that!_ " 

Donny decided not to question this, and shrugged it off as something either about this new area or about this guy only. He would later find out that it was just something about Henry, but he was new to Henry's... Peculiar personality, and couldn't tell that just yet. Time would show, but he had just arrived, as well as everyone on this floor. This floor was a special one, and everyone here would soon make a group of friends that had quite a few interesting stories to tell.

But right now, they were new. All of them, and they would make for an adventure. Specifically, the adventure Donnel had been waiting all of his life for. He just hoped that Destiny and his fickle mistress, Fate, would play nice. They wouldn't. But that all comes in time. Just you wait...

Donnel and Henry talked on for a while, and eventually Donnel found out a few things about the guy that was his roommate. He was studying to be a therapist, he was from California, and, as he had put it, "sometimes I get up to strange things." Whatever that was suppose to mean, Donnel instead let it go and let bees be bees, and let Henry be Henry. Because he would have to get used to this guy. They were roommates now, and roommates don't judge other roommates... Probably.

He was a little new to this whole thing, but that was fine. It was the purpose of going away to college in the first place. To explore and to finally live in the real world as an adult. 

...The most adult Donnel could manage to be, anyway. Though, he didn't take that to heart, considering his roommate.


	2. What A Beautiful Day In The Neighborhood

There was a while where the two boys in 504 simply talked. The door to their room slightly ajar as they chatted. It was probably a solid half an hour of random conversation, mostly due to Donnel wanting to get to know and bond with his new roommate. It didn't seem as if they would fight or anything, but you could never be sure. Especially with new people. Though, Donnel decided that Henry wasn't a bad guy. Didn't seem like one, and hopefully that'd stay true.

Soon enough, Donny decided that maybe he should chat with some of their other neighbors. He didn't know who else might be around, so it would be an interesting event. Waving goodbye to Henry, he simply laughed and waved back from where he was perched on the top bunk of their beds.

The farm boy left the room, and closed the door behind him. It was a fairly warm building, just in general, and all the walls were painted this same sort of light yellow color. It was absolutely garbage if you ask Donnel, but he wasn't really an interior designer though. Looking around the hallway, there was the faint sound of music from either somewhere on this floor or somewhere on the floor below him, if it was played loud enough. Not being able to tell, Donny sighed, and walked across the hall to the door ahead of his.

The door had two names on two colored pieces of paper, similar to his own. The names were different though, as expected. 'Olivia' written on a light green piece of paper, and 'Gaius' written on a dark brown one. The fifth floor, due to numbers, happened to have both male and female rooms. Assuming from the names, this was probably a room with girls. 

After a moment of hesitation, he knocked on the door and wondered if anyone was even there. Then, the door opened up, and revealed a boy with a lollipop in his mouth and a sort of unamused look on his face. Oh. Uh... That threw his assumption on this being a girls room out of the window. Pulling the stick from his lips, the red hairsd boy in front of Donnel raised an eyebrow. "Uh... Need something?" He asked, and Donnel immediately worried that maybe he wasn't suppose to introduce himself to his neighbors.

Damn you, Southern Hospitality. 

"I was.. Uh.. thinkin' I should meet my neighbors, and ya door is right across from mine, so..." Donnel said, gesturing a hand over his shoulder to the door that lead to his room. Candy boy didn't seem any more amused, but he didn't seem any more annoyed either. Shrugging his shoulders, he held out a hand to the other. "Gaius." He introduced, and Donny took his hand and shook it. "Donny. Call me Donnel, though." The other's eyes went past the farm boy and looked to the door behind him.

"Huh. Could've sworn you'd be Henry." That seemed to be a joke, and Donny laughed softly at it. "Well.. Is ya roommate in or do I only get the pleasure of meetin' ya, Gaius?" He asked, repeating the name to try and remember it. Gaius took his hand back and shrugged his shoulders again, sticking the lollipop back into his mouth. "They aren't here yet. Sorry to dissapoint." The two boys talked on, not for long but for a bit, before they parted ways. 

It was less of parting ways, and more Gaius saying he should go, but informing the Georgia native that they'd 'See one another again at the first party'. Apparently, it was a party that happened at the beginning of the year, and everyone on the floor was invited. That was soon, according to Gaius. 

After the door was closed, Donnel turned around and saw a boy a few doors down. Blue hair, a total mess with a light sheen to it as well. He seemed somewhat buff, just from glancing over him. He seemed... Stoic, somewhat. The boy didn't seem to notice him, and Donny almost just went back to his own room, when the other opened his door. There was a sharp scream of a girl, the sound of something hitting the wall, and the boy slammed the door shut.

Donnel blinked over at the other, who was now staring intensely at the ground with his face flushed red. Taking a few, cautious steps over, Donnel decided to make sure he was okay. "Uh.. Ya alright?" He asked, approaching. It seemed as if the blue haired guy didn't see him, as he suddenly pulled his head up and looked at him. "Oh, uh, yes. Fine. Sorry, did I disturb you?" He asked, and Donny looked around a moment.

"Nah, not really. What exactly happened there, if I may ask?" He questioned, giving a small gesture to the door the other was standing in front of, hand still on the door knob. "Oh, um, that. Seems my roommate showed up. And she... happened to be changing." He answered, glancing to the far wall. "That is sure gonna be awkard between ya two. Good luck, buddy." Donnel said, before letting out a sigh. "I'm Donnel, by the way. Ya might be?" He blinked at the smaller kid, and then held out his hand.

The two shook hands, and Donny got the response of "I'm Chrom." from the boy. So, he'd been here a whopping hour at this point, and Donnel met his roommate, Henry, the boy across the hall, Gaius, and this guy who has poor timing, Chrom. So far, he was wondering if this college thing would turn out to be a good idea or a bad one.

Donnel's adventures of meeting his neighbors continued, after the door to Chrom's room was flung open, and a girl, who thanks to the names on the door that was slammed closed Donnel could deduce, was named Robin, pulled the other inside. He wished the best for Chrom, and slowly backed away to knock on some other door for the time being. Donny came across only a few other people before he stopped meeting people.

First, he stumbled upon a pair of guys named Kellam and Lon'qu near to Donnel's room. At first, Donnel hadn't even noticed Kellam, until Lon'qu pointed him out. Lon'qu seemed more serious than anything else, and talked in short sentances it seemed. Straight to the point kind of person. Kellam was quiet, yet kind. A little surprised that Lon'qu pointed him out, but otherwise was nice to Donny. Those two were defiantly on a list of people that Donnel woud try to get along with, as they seemed like a couple of people that would be fun to hang out with time to time.

Then, Donnel stopped by the door next to his room. Inside were two girls, both seemed kind enough to him. Especially since they were all college kids here. Their names were Cordelia and Sumia, and the three of them talked for a while. 

"You lived on a farm?! Did you have horses?!" Sumia asked, seeming almost excited about the idea of Donnel having horses. Nodding in response, Donnel gave her a bright smile. "Snowfall was my personal horse. Sweetheart she was." "Was?" Cordelia asked, "Does that mean that...?" Donnel sighed, nodding his head. "Snowfall is roamin' around better fields now, I can promise ya that." Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of Donnel's shirt. He turned his head to see Henry there, same smile that he had last seen on his face still there.

"Okay children, Donny should get back home before you reach S rank." Henry said, and before Donnel could ask anything, he was pulled out the doorway of the room belonging to the two girls. If anything signified a good day of meeting people, it would be having to get dragged back home in the middle of conversation. 

Hopefully the rest of the people he didn't get to talk to would be as nice as the people he already met.


End file.
